We're getting married!
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: Ten years after Total Drama Island,Gwen and Trent decide to get married.But what happens when their plans are messed up by...the wedding planner?Can a girl live happily ever after when her worst enemy is in charge of every detail of her special day?
1. Chapter 1:The question

**Note:** I do not own Total Drama Island. This fan fiction is purely made for others to read out of boredom or curiosity.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The question**

It was a warm summer evening. Gwen and Trent were enjoying a lovely meal at their favorite restaurant.

"I wasn't really expecting this." Gwen smiled looking at the menu.

"Why not? I've told you yesterday that I want us to do something special today." Trent replied with a charming smile.

"Okay…But I hope I'm not forgetting an important event or something like that. Your birthday isn't today, is it?"

"No, Gwen. Just relax, okay? Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we talk about us?"

"Well, we'll certainly not talk about others." Gwen chuckled.

Gwen was wearing a black skirt and a dark blue strapless top, while Trent was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Remember when we met?" Trent smiled.

"How could I forget? We've met ten years ago on Total Drama Island. I was the lonely Goth girl and you were the nice guy who played the guitar."

"Seeing you was the only thing that distracted me from the awful conditions that camp had."

"I felt the same way, too. You were the only one who wasn't annoying me back then."

"Remember when we tried to stay awake during a challenge and ended up finding almost everything about each other?"

"Yeah, those few weeks spent together in camp were amazing…Until Heather had you eliminated…" Gwen said lowering her head.

"I'm still sorry for kissing her. I never meant to hurt you, but she told me all those lies, and I…"

"It's okay, Trent. It wasn't your fault."

Gwen put her hand on Trent's hand and looked deep in his eyes.

"Gwen, you're the only girl for me…And I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I never want us to be separated and that's why…"

Trent rose from his chair, while Gwen was looking easily confused. He stood on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

Gwen had a strange feeling. When Trent opened the box, she saw a diamond ring.

"Oh, my God!" Gwen whispered.

"Gwen, will you marry me and spend the rest of your life by my side?"

Gwen was shocked and seemed to be in a sort of trance, but she managed to snap out of it and looked in Trent's eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Definitely yes!"

Trent put the ring on his future wife's finger and than kissed her, while the entire room started applauding.

"I guess we do have something to celebrate today." Gwen giggled.

"Yes, we do. So why don't we order some champagne?"

"It sounds great."

* * *

This is the end of the 1st chapter. I'll put the next chapter soon and I promise it will be longer. (This will probably be the only very short chapter from my story)


	2. Chapter 2:Tell a friend

**Chapter 2-Tell a friend**

The next day, early in the morning, Gwen was standing in a café, drinking a latte macchiato and admiring her diamond ring. She had chosen a table in a corner, so she wouldn't be bothered by curious looks. While she was looking around, she couldn't help imagining little details from her future wedding. Caught in a nice daydream, she pictured herself in a long white dress, with a bouquet of white roses, holding Trent's hand and saying her vows.

But her mental scenario was interrupted by a blonde girl who entered the café. Gwen waved at her and the girl smiled and approached Gwen's table.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Gwen said while rising from the chair to hug her friend.

"How could I refuse the invitation? It's been a year since we last saw each other. You look great, the outfit brings out your slim figure."

Gwen was wearing a white blouse and a grey skirt. She really was slim, but she never actually struggled to maintain her weight by following harsh diets or doing exercises until exhaustion. She always thought that being thin was a family feature.

"Thank you! You're still the nicest person I know, Bridgette." Gwen chuckled.

Indeed, the blonde girl was Bridgette, another former contestant at Total Drama Island. Although they were in separate teams, they became close friends after the merge. Bridgette's hair was shorter than ten years ago, when she used to keep it in a ponytail. Now it was short and had a bit of a messy, but trendy aspect.

The two sat down and Bridgette ordered a cappuccino.

"So how's life treating you, Bridge?"

"Life is treating me just great. I finally managed to establish my own surf school. I'm very proud of it. I even found a cool name for it: "Surf it with Bridgette"."

"Nice. I'm sure Geoff is proud of you."

Bridgette blushed a little.

"I think he is. He's been away on a trip since March, but he sends me postcards every single day, so I don't think he forgot me just yet." She laughed.

"Who could forget someone like you, Bridge?"

"Enough about me…How are things going with you and Trent?"

"Well…" Gwen stopped and smiled. "Leshawna!" She almost shouted out of joy.

Gwen's best friend from Total Drama Island, the sister with attitude, entered the café heading for the girl's table.

"What up, girls?" She asked a bit loud.

"Leshawna's in the house!" Gwen and Bridgette shouted without realizing, probably because of their happiness.

Leshawna still had her unique style that the other girls appreciated in Total Drama Island. Actually, all three girls kept the style they adopted as teenagers, more or less. Gwen was still wearing dark colors, Bridgette's clothes had a sporty and casual touch and Leshawna's clothes and accessories were full of attitude.

"I almost didn't come when I found out that we had to meet so early. You know I can't stand waking up in the morning like a farmer. But I came for you, girl. And looks like you brought Bridgette, too. It's like a holiday bonus." Leshawna said while straightening her top.

"I'm so glad to see you, Leshawna!" Bridgette smiled.

"Same here, honey!" Leshawna replied. "So what's going on, Gwen?"

"Actually I called the both of you here for a reason." Gwen started. "Maybe it will be a surprise to you, too, because for me it sure was…"

The two girls looked curiously at Gwen, like two kids waiting for a story to be told. Gwen smiled and put her hand on her cup of latte. Bridgette and Leshawna looked at one of her fingers and screamed out of excitement.

"Oh, my God!" Bridgette jumped out of her seat. "Trent proposed? I'm so happy for you!"

"Gwen, congratulations! You've got yourself a good man."

Gwen blushed, while Bridgette nodded.

"And would you look at the size of that thing!" Leshawna said pointing at Gwen's ring. "I bet you can see that diamond even if you're on the moon"

"Oh, come on, it's not that big!" Gwen laughed.

"Honey, if diamonds were edible we could eat for days!"

"Leshawna, let's not exaggerate." Bridgette said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Anyway, I would really appreciate if you'll come to the wedding…" Gwen started saying.

"Are you kiddin' me? How could I miss my gal's wedding?" Leshawna said.

"I would be honored to come." Bridgette smiled.

"You didn't let me finish!" Gwen said a bit irritated. "I want you to come to my wedding as my maids of honor. What do you think?"

"We don't have to wear girlish and a bit silly dresses, do we?" Bridgette asked a bit worried.

"Of course not, but you will have to wear white."

"Then it's okay in my book. Let's celebrate with a good meal!" Leshawna said while looking at a menu.

The girls nodded and grabbed the nearest menus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a bar, a few blocks further than the café where Gwen met the girls, Trent was sitting at a table, drinking a cocktail and thinking about a few significant moments of his life. One of them happened in that same bar, one of the most select ones from the area, where Trent signed a contract that ensured him a successful career as a song writer.

Trent suddenly smiled. He recognized the song that was played in the bar. It was the first song he wrote after leaving camp Wawanakwa. He remembered exactly what inspired him…Gwen. Trent loved everything about her: her silky hair, her smooth skin, her warm smile, her lovely laughter and her interesting personality.

He felt like all the luck in the world was on his side when he saw her again, two years after Total Drama Island. And he felt truly blessed when Gwen accepted to marry him.

Trent looked at the glass from his hand.

"Looks like somebody has a lot on his mind." A familiar voice said.

Trent raised his head and saw his former teammate, Cody. They shook hands and sat down. Cody's hair was shorter and his clothes were casual, yet stylish.

"I got your message. So what's up?" Cody asked taking a comfortable position on the chair.

"I just wanted to see how my buds from the show are doing."

Cody winked at a girl from another table, who giggled.

"I see the Codster still drives the ladies crazy." Trent smiled.

"I think that appearing on TV helped. I mean, I never had so many girlfriends in such a short period of time."

"Let me guess…Ten?"

"Twenty. In just six years."

"But what happened to the first four years after Total Drama Island?"

"I've been busy creating a video game after my time spent on the island."

"Wow, I bet you've made a fortune."

"Surprisingly, the public adored it. I included all the challenges we had to endure and even a few situations that included tons of drama."

"Good for you, buddy!" Trent said rising his glass.

"How about you, what have you done in these ten years?"

Trent didn't respond, because he was making a hand sign to someone who walked in the bar.

"Noah!" Trent said smiling.

The know-it-all gopher from Total Drama Island approached the table. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Hello, guys, long time no see." Noah said with a smile.

"Noah, I wasn't expecting to see you. What's up?" Cody asked.

"Well, Trent invited me for a drink and a chat. Since we haven't seen each other for almost seven years and I had nothing to do today, I accepted."

Although Noah was the third one to be eliminated, he and Trent got along just fine during the show and continued to talk even after it ended.

"Seeing how you invited both Cody and me, I suppose you have something to say to us and wanted to save time. Right, Trent?"

"Right as always, Noah." Trent replied.

A waitress came an asked them if they wanted something to drink.

"I'll have a gin tonic." Cody said.

"Sweet Blue Arctic Cocktail." Noah said, sounding a bit bored.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Trent followed.

"Hmm, I've never heard of this drink before." Cody said.

"It's very refreshing and quite strong at the same time. I prefer cocktails because of their complexity."

"And how often do you see a book critic drinking something trivial like the rest of the population does, Cody?" Trent asked trying to imitate Noah's sarcasm.

"You're a book critic?" Cody asked sounding impressed.

"The best in town, but I don't like to brag about it. I prefer others to praise my work. Let's not change the subject. What do you want to tell us, Trent?"

"Guys, I've asked Gwen to marry me. And she accepted."

"I could have sworn you would wait ten years before proposing. A waste of time in my opinion…" Noah affirmed. "But maybe it was worth the while. You have a nice and profitable career and you can offer Gwen a secure future."

When the drinks were brought, Cody took a sip, and then stood a few moments without saying or doing anything.

"Cody, I know this may be hard for you, seeing how you liked Gwen a lot ten years ago…" Trent started.

"Trent, buddy, I'm okay. I'm totally over Gwen. I understood that she loves you and that you might be soul mates. I'm just thinking about one thing."

"You've realized that you've left the water running?" Noah asked while inspecting his drink.

"No. I promised myself that if you and Gwen will get married, I will find you two the perfect wedding gift." Cody said.

"Wait, how come you were so sure that Gwen I and will get married?" Trent asked confused.

"Trent, the chemistry between you and her is so obvious, even a dog could sense it." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you should tell me what kind of gift you would prefer, so I can have time to look for it." Cody said, trying to get his mobile phone out of his pocket.

"How about both of you offer me a very special gift, by being my best men." Trent replied with a large smile.

"Man, are you kidding?" Cody said with excitement. "It would be so cool!"

"Okay. Then it's settled! How about you, Noah?" Trent asked.

"Well, I guess I can take a break from reading horrible novels and humiliating untalented authors, and come." Noah said smiling.

"Perfect." Trent said raising his glass. "To friendship and future!"

"To friendship and future!" Noah and Cody repeated raising their glasses.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, dear readers! I'm glad you enjoy the story, seeing how it's the first fan fiction I've ever written. I hope you will like the rest of the story as well. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3:The wedding planner

**Chapter 3-The wedding planner**

"So, have you thought about the details?" Bridgette asked while cutting her pancake.

"Well, I've talked to Trent and agreed on some things." Gwen said. "First of all, we'll keep it simple, no fancy stuff."

"Why, girl? I bet you can have a wedding that would make celebrity parties look like events for farmers." Leshawna said between bites.

"I want something simple, traditional and memorable. And so does Trent." Gwen added.

"You should hire a wedding planner." Bridgette affirmed. "My best friend had one at her wedding and it was almost like in a fairytale."

"A fairytale?" Leshawna asked almost laughing.

"Yeah, she had a long white dress and a tiara, appeared in a carriage and said her vows surrounded by white doves. It was wonderful!" Bridgette said with a large smile on her face.

"A fairytale wedding…" Gwen whispered, while imagining such a scenario.

"I agree with Bridge's idea. Maybe except the fairytale part. It's too girly for me." Leshawna added.

"You should hurry up and find a good wedding planner before they're all booked." Bridgette said.

Gwen nodded while chewing.

* * *

"You know, a wedding doesn't plan by itself. Do you have at least a general idea about the organization?" Noah asked Trent.

"Gwen and I talked about the wedding, but not too much. She wants to make the invitations and I'll solve the band issue." Trent replied calmly.

"This is so cool. You can save money this way." Cody said while looking at the ceiling.

"Cody, are you okay?" Trent asked a bit worried.

"Dude, I'm cool. Wow, I never realized how olive your shirt is. And we've been here for hours!" Cody said with amazement.

"Cody, we've been here for an hour and five minutes." Trent replied.

"Trent, he obviously can't have a normal conversation with us right now." Noah said while looking at the empty glass near Cody.

"Why do you think so?" Trent asked.

"Well, let's count. He has had a gin tonic, a Long Island Ice Tea and two Margueritas. How 'unaffected' can you be after these?" Noah replied.

"Okay, so I guess asking him for suggestions about the wedding would be useless right now." Trent said before drinking his cocktail.

"Trent, as much as you would like to, your DNA doesn't help you plan a wedding by yourself. And I don't think Gwen has too much experience in this domain either. Here's what I suggest. Why don't you hire a wedding planner?" Noah asked trying to be helpful.

"A wedding planner?" Trent repeated while thinking about this possibility.

"I think I can see the sky through the ceiling." Cody chuckled.

"A wedding planner is paid to think about every detail and struggle to attain perfection. This way you and the future bride can relax and enjoy your engagement." Noah said smiling.

"You're a genius, man!" Trent said with excitement.

"I've been told before." Noah replied proud.

"But if he's a genius, what am I?" Cody said raising his head from the table.

"You're drunk. Get back to sleep!" Noah replied pushing his head back on the table.

"I can't wait to tell Gwen about this idea." Trent said while looking at his watch. "I should go if I want to enjoy my engagement as long as I can."

Trent rose from his seat and put some money on the table.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with him?" Noah asked irritated, pointing at Cody.

"You'll figure something out. You're a genius, aren't you?" Trent shouted before leaving the bar."

Noah looked at the drink-lover, who was sleeping and mumbling something about cheese.

"There's no way I'm taking care of this intoxicated piece of meat. I'm a book critic, not a nanny!" Noah complained.

He sighed and muttered: "Sometimes I hate my life..."

* * *

Later that day, Gwen and Trent discussed about the idea of hiring a wedding planner and agreed on giving it a try.

"Still haven't found anything yet?" Gwen asked while looking through a newspaper.

Trent was standing in the middle of a heap of newspapers.

"No. Are you sure we're looking in the right place?" He asked while trying to organize the newspapers.

"If newspapers include ads about pastry chefs or maids, it should include ads about wedding planners. At least, this would seem logic." Gwen added seeming a bit discouraged.

"Have you tried looking in magazines?"

"What magazines?"

"You know, those magazines full of fashion issues and stuff like that…" Trent suggested.

"You mean those stupid glossy magazines?" Gwen asked a bit irritated. "Trent, you know very well that I can't stand those things. They're too girly for me!"

"But those glossy magazines must include articles about weddings and maybe even ads. Come on, Gwen! Do it for us." Trent said with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay." Gwen said rising from the couch and grabbing her wallet.

After almost fifteen minutes, Gwen came in the living room with a magazine in her hand.

"The things I do for you…" She mumbled.

"Looking through a magazine like this won't kill you, sweetie." Trent smiled.

Gwen glared at him, and then turned the pages stopping at an article about handbags.

"Look, I think I've found something in the corner." She said pointing at an ad in the corner of the page.

"If you want your wedding to be remembered, don't settle for an average ceremony and a boring party. With us, your dreams can become true and you can have your very own fairytale wedding. We have the best wedding planner in the whole state that will make sure every detail is perfect for you." Trent read out loud. "Well, it sounds promising."

"A fairytale wedding…" Gwen smiled. "Why don't we give it a try?"

"How quick can you get dressed?" Trent chuckled.

Gwen and Trent arrived at the address written on the ad. The building was large and looked nice. The interior was very well decorated and a very relaxing music was played in the background.

"Welcome to _Dreams in white_!" A young woman greeted them. "Please take a seat. Our wedding planner will receive you in a few moments."

The couple sat on a long and white couch.

"This place is wonderful." Gwen said while looking around.

"I'm sure the services are as impeccable as this lobby." Trent smiled.

"The wedding planner can see you now." The girl from before said.

The two walked into a large office, with light beige walls, lots of vases with pink and white flowers, white curtains and furniture made of wood. A tall and dark-haired woman, wearing a beige dress, stood behind the desk, arranging some documents.

When she heard someone come in, she turned around and said "Hello". But when the woman turned around, Gwen was shocked and only a single word came out of her mouth: "Heather!".


	4. Chapter 4:I will always hate you

**Chapter 4-I will always hate you**

"Gwen, Trent, how lovely to see you! Looks like you've finally decided to take the big step. Or did you just drop by for a short visit?" Heather asked smiling.

"Heather? You're the wedding planner?!" Gwen asked still in shock.

"Yes. I've started five years ago and it seems I have a talent for this."

"Really?" Gwen asked with a fake girly smile. "I thought you were good only at destroying people's lives, not making them pretty by marriage."

"Gwen, I see you still say what's on your mind, without thinking about others. It is a quality sometimes, but it can hurt feelings as well." Heather said sitting down.

"Since when do you have feelings, Heather?" Gwen asked.

"If you're referring to what happened ten years ago, all I have to say is that I've changed. I no longer have any interest in ruining other people's lives." Heather replied.

"So you admit that you did ruin other people's lives." Trent added.

"Yes, but back then I was just a superficial teenager, who wanted to become famous and maybe have her own career in television. Now, as I help others build strong relationships, I see the mistakes I've made during my years as a teenager."

"Wait a minute, since when does planning weddings help people build strong relationships? They can have a perfect wedding and divorce five minutes later." Gwen said.

"I understand that we aren't in very good relations, Gwen, but I would be honored if you would let me make it up to you two by…"

"No!" Gwen hissed. "I don't want you near me. I would have never came here if I knew you were the wedding planner."

"You didn't let me finish." Heather stepped in calmly. "I want to be your wedding planner so I can offer you a unique wedding with a twenty percent discount."

"Twenty percent discount?" Trent asked. "And how much money would we save?"

"Trent, what are you doing?" Gwen asked annoyed.

Heather smiled and wrote two numbers on a piece of paper, than gave it to Trent. "The first number is the original price and the second one is with the discount." She added.

Trent noticed that the second number was shorter than the first one with a few zeros.

"It seems like a good deal." He said.

"What? You're willing to let her do what she pleases just for some stupid discount?" Gwen said very irritated.

Trent gave his fiancé the piece of paper.

"Oh, shit. Do people actually pay you this much for a few flowers and a caterer?!" She asked.

"Gwen, a wedding needs more than flowers and a caterer to be successful. But don't worry; if you hire me, I assure you that your wedding will have all it needs."

"It really is a good deal." Gwen said slowly. "But I need you to promise that if you'll be the wedding planner, you won't try to destroy my life through this event."

"Gwen, is this necessary?" Trent whispered.

"Yes, it is." She said giving him a serious look.

"I give you my word that I will do my best to make your wedding a memorable one." Heather said with her hand on her chest.

"Fine then…" Gwen said sighed.

"You won't regret this." Heather said with a large smile.

Trent and Gwen said a polite "Goodbye" and left. After the door was shut, Heather sat on her comfortable chair, wrote something in her agenda and picked up the phone.

"Greta, please cancel all my other appointments and tell everybody I'm not accepting anymore requests. I have one wedding I want to concentrate one." She said with a smirk.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good decision?" Gwen asked walking away from the building.

"Gwen, maybe she's changed. It's been ten years, who knows what has happened in all this time?" Trent replied.

"I can't trust her, Trent. I simply can't. She's evil and sneaky."

"And you're stubborn." He smiled.

"So? You love me anyway." She laughed.

"Yes, I do. And that is why I won't let anything make our special day less than perfect. So please relax and think positive. Okay?"

"Okay." Gwen said holding Trent's hand.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Are you serious?"

"Would I lie about this?"

"I mean, of all people, Heather is your wedding planner? I think the Universe is messing with you."

"Don't give me the stupid Universe story, Bridgette, and just so you know, she's not my wedding planner yet. I mean, she is, but I still have 12 hours to cancel everything if I want to."

Gwen and Bridgette were in a library. Bridgette was typing on her laptop and Gwen was tapping her foot nervously.

"You know, you should really stop doing that. It's annoying and you're in a library, so you must be quiet." Bridgette said preoccupied with her writing.

"I'm in this stupid library only because of you." Gwen said irritated.

"I've told you I have to work on a brochure. Besides, you wanted to see me right away."

"So I can tell you about Heather. Leshawna wasn't answering her damn cell phone so I called you. "

"Wow, you really are stressed with this whole thing."

"Of course I am. Heather hated me on Total Drama Island and now she has the chance to get even with me. Wouldn't you be worried if you me?" Gwen said quite loud.

A few people asked her to keep her voice down, but Gwen responded by rolling her eyes.

"Have you considered the possibility that she has changed?" Bridgette asked.

"You sound just like Trent." Gwen said slowly.

"Hasn't he discussed with you about this? I mean, it's a problem that involves both of you."

"He thinks I've accepted the fact…"

"I wonder how he got that idea." Bridgette said raising her head to look her friend in the eyes.

"That's not the point. Heather is my main concern."

"Don't you think you're a bit obsessed with the idea that Heather wants to destroy you?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Gwen shouted. "And if any of you cultured imbeciles tell me to keep it down, I'll stick those books up your ass!" She yelled at the people who were looking at her and wanted to tell her to be quiet.

"Maybe we should leave." Bridgette suggested.

"Not until you give me an advice."

"This is getting tiring. Where does Heather work?"

"I think it's called _Dreams in white._" Gwen said.

"Let's see what others think of Heather's wedding planning skills." Bridgette said while typing. "Melissa from Detroit says it was the greatest day of her life and she will never forget it. Jill H. says that she has had a perfect wedding and thanks _Dreams in white_ for making it possible. Felicia from Buffalo says that all her friends were jealous of her and her wedding was better than she had ever imagined. And the list can go on…"

"Are you sure these comments are even real?"

"They're as real as me and you, Gwen. The site has 1089 positive comments and 5 negative comments."

"Read the negative ones, please."

"I hate you Heather, I hate you. How come you're a successful wedding planner and I've ended up wiping off old people's butts? I hope you get Chlamydia and die. P.S: You look fat in orange dresses and I hate you!" Bridgette read.

"What was that?" Gwen asked shocked.

"It was Pat23's comment. I'm guessing this is an old high school rival or something."

"How about the rest of them?"

"Well, two of them are ads for soap and two of them are from a guy and include a phone number, an e-mail and a very disturbing photo."

"A very angry girl, soap and a pervert. That doesn't help me, Bridgette."

"I think this proves you have nothing to be worried about. She sounds like a professional. I'm sure your wedding will perfect and you will be as happy as these women." Bridgette said with a smile.

"I hope so, Bridge. And can we get out of here, please?"

"Why? Aren't you a fan of literature?" Bridgette asked while closing her laptop.

"Not since I accidentally burned half of this library six years ago. I would like to add that I've had friends that smoked back then, so it wasn't only my fault…"

"Wow, I thought the library caught fire because of a guy dressed like Hitler."

"Only the owner remembers the real story. The Hitler thing was made up by his blind brother obsessed with World War 2."

"And I thought my history teacher had problems…" Bridgette added while exiting the building behind Gwen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews,dear readers!You can't imagine how happy your comments make me,especially when they're positive.:)


	5. Chapter 5:And so it begins

**Chapter 5-****And so it begins…**

Gwen woke up at 8 a.m., without the alarm clock. She went to the bathroom, still sleepy, washed her face and looked in the mirror.

"God, how I hate Mondays…" She said slowly.

Before she could pick what she would wear, the phone rung.

"I'll get it!" Trent shouted from the living room. "Hello?"

"_Good morning,__ Trent!"_ A gentle voice said on the phone.

"Heather?" Trent asked a bit confused.

"_Who else? I hope you and Gwen are ready for the first day of plans."_

"Is it today?"

"_Of course. The sooner, the better, right? Today we will be planning the basics. How soon can you and Gwen be ready?"_

"Is it okay if we come in two hours?" Trent asked looking at his watch.

"_Perfect. I'll see you then. Goodbye!_"

"Goodbye!" Trent said before hanging up.

"Who was on the phone?" Gwen asked from the bedroom.

"Heather." Trent replied.

"What?!" Gwen shouted.

Gwen came in the living room in a few seconds with messy hair and unmatched clothes.

"How did she get our phone number?" Gwen asked still angry.

"I gave it to the receptionist."

"When did you do that?"

"Three days ago, after we left Heather's office. While you were at the bathroom, the receptionist told me she needs a phone number, in order to contact us. So I gave it to her." Trent explained. "But why are you so angry about this?"

"She knows too many details about us. Why didn't you give her your personal cell phone number, while you were at it?"

"Gwen, are you insinuating something?" Trent asked bothered.

Gwen realized what she was saying and stopped, looking in another direction.

"Trent, I didn't mean to…You know I trust you. And I even trust your judgment and decisions." She said while taking Trent's hand.

"Gwen, try to think positive. Our wedding day will be perfect, because we have a professional working for us."

"If only that professional was someone else…" Gwen said slowly.

"Did you say something?" Trent asked.

"No, I was just thinking what to wear today." Gwen said with nonchalance.

"Well, you'd better decide quickly, because we have to be at Heather's office in two hours, for the basic wedding plans."

"Okay, just don't rush me! I need time for myself."

"I'll give you all the time in the world, sweetie, but no more than seventy-five minutes." Trent added while kissing Gwen on the cheek.

* * *

Heather was in her office, tending the flowers from the vase on her desk. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She said still preoccupied with her flowers.

Trent and Gwen entered the office, seeming quite happy and optimistic. Gwen finally chose a casual outfit, just like Trent.

"Don't forget to be nice." Trent whispered to his fiancé.

"Don't worry, I'll be even nicer than my grandma." Gwen whispered back.

Heather didn't raise her head to greet her clients. In stead she cut a few yellow leaves from her perfect bouquet of violet flowers.

"Wow, that's a very cute…vase." Gwen said, trying to be nice. "I mean, the flowers are lovely. And the way you've arranged them…Damn it, all I want to say is that you are very good at doing whatever you're doing."

Heather raised her head and seemed rather amused.

"Flower arranging." She said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"The thing I'm doing is called flower arranging."

"Whatever, it was a compliment, so feel free to be grateful." Gwen said crossing her arms.

"Gwen…" Trent whispered, trying to remind her something.

"Should I say 'thank you'?" Heather asked innocently.

"Oh, you're such a…" Gwen started.

"Gwen!" Trent said louder than he wanted to.

Gwen looked at Trent and tried to "correct" herself.

"You're such a talented person." Gwen said with a fake smile. "How many wedding planners who can arrange a flower bouquet do you know?" She asked Trent, laughing fake as well.

"I was thinking of becoming a florist. But planning weddings seemed more tempting." Heather started. "Besides, I've made and I'm still making so many people happy."

"Yeah, what would we do without you?" Gwen asked rolling her eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Trent changed the subject.

Heather smiled and gave them a magazine.

"The first thing we need for organizing a wedding is the location." She said. "Most couples prefer a nice, traditional, cozy and very stylish spot. Please turn at page six. That's until they hear my opinion. 75% of the weddings I have planned took place at Tiara Grand Palace. Turn to page ten, please."

Gwen and Trent turned to that page and saw an enormous building, decorated just like an old Greek temple. The interior was very elegant, but seemed perfect for a royal wedding, not a traditional and simple one.

"I don't think this is what we have in mind." Trent said.

"But what do you have in mind?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"We want a simple and traditional wedding, nothing fancy." Gwen replied.

Heather seemed offended by her client's answer and sat down.

"Alright. So you want a simple wedding…Ha, I hear that more often than any other sentence. But no one has a simple wedding with me as the organizer." She said on an irritated tone.

"Heather, I think it would be the best choice for the two of us. We're not the type of couple who would look good in a royal wedding." Trent said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Gwen asked irritated.

"Right, pick on the guy who's trying to calm everybody down." Trent replied irritated as well.

"Trent, simple weddings happen in places like that on page twenty-six." Heather said.

When Trent turned to that page, he saw a barn, in an old-fashioned farm background that included farmers, chickens, pigs, sheep, cows and a duck.

"How ironic." He said. "I hate sheep."

"So what do you suggest then?" Gwen asked sounding sour.

"I've already told you my opinion." Heather replied, sounding as sour as Gwen.

"Tiara Grand Palace seems too sophisticated." Trent interfered.

"But you two deserve to celebrate your love in such a wonderful location." Heather said rising from her chair. "Imagine how you will remember your wedding, after ten, maybe twenty years. You don't want to remember your own wedding as something ordinary, a few years from now, do you?"

"But how do you know we'll have the chance to remember the wedding? What if in a few years we'll be dead?" Gwen asked obviously irritated.

Heather didn't seem affected by the question.

"Gwen, stop it!" Trent said on a very serious tone. "Let go of the past. You've got over a lot of things worse than your stupid rivalry with Heather. You're a grown woman now and I expect that you start acting like one."

Gwen didn't reply to Trent's comment. She felt like a silly child who was arguing with adults because of different stupid reasons. She took a deep breath and looked in her former rival's eyes.

"Maybe a sophisticated wedding would be a good idea. We're doing this only once. We might as well do it right." Gwen said.

Trent smiled and took his fiancé's hand, holding her tight. Heather smiled as well and approached the couple.

"Take a seat, please. We have a lot to discuss today." She said, showing the beige sofa behind Trent and Gwen.

**

* * *

Has Gwen really accepted Heather as her wedding planner? Will Heather be a professional all the way? **

**Find out in the next chapter, when the past will finally affect the present…**

**(I've always wanted to insert such questions at the end of a chapter ****)**


	6. Chapter 6:The bride diaries

**Chapter 6-The bride diaries**

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m. and she couldn't sleep anymore. Trent was sleeping as deep as usual, so Gwen got up and sat on the edge of the bed. A million thoughts ran through her head in that moment.

"_Well, I'm not tired and I can't get back to sleep. It's three in the morning and I'm standing on the bed watching the carpet and thinking about my future."_ She thought. _"It's the second night in a row I can't sleep until six, as I usually do, and it's really starting to annoy me. If I keep this up, I'll end up just like my crazy aunt, Giselle."_

Gwen rose and started walking through the apartment.

"_Maybe I'm too stressed…But I can't understand why. Who am I kidding? I know damn well_ _why_ _I can't even sleep at night…"_

Without noticing the exact moment when she got there, Gwen was standing in the living room. She sat on her sofa and tried to relax.

"_My head is so full of thoughts right now, I can barely stand it. It's like I've never had so many things on my mind before." _She thought while massaging her forehead.

"_I didn't have a perfect past, but I've managed to get over it with a clear mind. How did I do it?"_

Suddenly, she saw something on the coffee table. She took it and tried to figure out what it was, through the dark. It was her agenda.

"_How did this old thing get here? My mom gave it to me about three years ago and I've started using it only a few days ago."_

Gwen opened the agenda and saw only a written page.

"_Restaurant prices, some random dates and a pizza recipe. It's a waste of paper if you ask me. Actually, I've never actually written too much in my entire life. Only when I had…"_

Gwen stopped and seemed as if she was struck by inspiration. She ripped off the page and looked for a writing instrument. When she finally found a pencil, she turned on her small orange lamp and started writing in the agenda.

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time, no see. I believe my mom was right when she said that a diary can be anything as long as you want to open your soul by writing. I guess you could say I really needed to open my soul and especially clear my mind…_

_The last few days were a complete challenge for me. Not only did I have to endure sharing the same room with Heather every day for three to four hours, but I was forced to listen and think about every idea she gave us. I have to admit, she is good at planning weddings, but once a snake, always a snake…_

_Trent seems happy with the fact that we hired her. That's ticking me off a bit. Doesn't he remember that because of Heather, he was voted off on Total Drama Island? I trust him, but I can't help thinking that he is wrong and I'm right._

_The wedding is finally approaching its final form. __Heather started to decide everything for us. I know this is her job, but I think she should have let us choose most of the things. Luckily she has good tastes. I'm happy that she chose white roses for the flower arrangements. I've always adored roses, especially white ones._

_I'm curious what food will she choose. I hope it won't contain peanuts, because I've been allergic to them since I was six…._

Gwen continued to write in her diary until she felt a ray of light on her face. It was morning. She put away her agenda and yawned.

"_I think I stood up all night writing. I feel just like a teenager again."_ She thought with a light smile on her face and her eyes slightly opened.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Trent asked, after entering the living room.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here. I didn't want to wake you up." She responded.

"But you look tired and we have to meet Heather in an hour."

"Oh, great." Gwen said putting her face in a pillow.

"But if you're too tired, I'll go by myself. You just go and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Gwen said between yawns.

She rose from the sofa, kissed Trent and went back to bed. Trent changed his clothes and looked around the room.

"_I wonder where my keys are."_ He thought.

Before he could find his keys, his cell phone rang. It was Heather.

"Good morning, Heather!" He said politely.

"_Good morning, Trent. I hope you and Gwen are coming today. I would like to discuss with you about the food. I've found an excellent restaurant." _Heather said.

"Gwen is a bit tired, but I'll be at your office in about half an hour."

"_Wonderful. See you soon, Trent!"_

"Bye!"

Trent saw his keys under Gwen's agenda. After he picked them up, a question appeared in his mind.

"_What if Heather tells me something really important and I'll forget it before I can tell Gwen? Maybe I should take Gwen's agenda. She never uses it and I don't think she'll mind." _Trent thought while taking the agenda and preparing to leave.

* * *

In her office, Heather was looking through documents and shredding different papers.

"_I hate all this paperwork. I had to read it, organize it and now I have to shred it? Wasn't this supposed to be Greta's job? Why the heck am I even paying her?!"_ Heather thought, while throwing away the useless documents.

After a few minutes, Heather's work was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Trent entered the office with the agenda and an optimistic smile.

"Hello, Trent!" Heather greeted. "It's so nice to see you."

"Good morning, Heather. I see you've started working already." Trent affirmed, trying to be polite.

"Oh, yes. I'm just getting rid of some old documents. I'll be ready in a moment. Please, take a seat!" Heather said smiling.

After Trent sat down, Heather rose and leaned on her desk, maintaining eye-contact with her client.

"Today we will be talking about the food. I'm sorry Gwen couldn't be here with us now. I'm sure she would have had good ideas." Heather said.

"Oh, speaking of Gwen's ideas..." Trent remembered, while giving the agenda to Heather. "She wrote down a few restaurant prices. They should be right on the first page."

Heather took the agenda from Trent's hand and opened it. She looked on the first page for about five seconds and raised her head.

"I don't think this is the right agenda, Trent." She affirmed. "It looks more like a diary."

"What? A diary? But Gwen hardly uses this agenda. Since when is this her diary?" Trent asked confused, although he knew he wouldn't receive an answer.

Heather smiled innocently and gave Trent the agenda back. He took it, but he was still lost in his thoughts.

"I have a few suggestions for the menu." Heather said. "Trent? Trent!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry! I was just thinking…" Trent excused himself.

"Alright. So, what would you and Gwen prefer: chicken or fish?"

"I think chicken… I'm not so sure. Can we discuss this another time? Maybe when Gwen will be available as well?" Trent asked, seeming a bit absent.

"Of course." Heather sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said on a dry tone.

"Goodbye, Heather!"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

Trent left and Heather sat down. She had the same look Trent had a moment ago. She was thinking at something. But not even she knew at what.

Trent rushed to his car, as if he didn't want to lose anymore time. After he entered his dark blue Ford, he opened the agenda quickly and started reading. He was obviously worried. When he reached the end of the last written page, he closed the agenda and felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"_I can't believe __I did that… Who am I kidding? I had to read it. I know it's very wrong, but the curiosity was killing me. At least it was me who read her diary, not Heather, like on the island…And I'm so relieved she didn't complain about me too much. "_ Trent thought, while starting the car.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry you had to wait so long, dear readers, but I'm going to have three exams in May, so I have a lot of studying to do.**

**Maybe I'll be able to write and upload the next chapter before the end of this month, but I'm not promising anything.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing, please! I really appreciate it.  
**

**-Purple Funkytown-**


	7. Chapter 7:Guns and roses

**Chapter 7-Guns and roses**

Trent opened the door slowly, trying to make as less noise as possible. He took a few steps on the top of his toes and took off his shoes. There was a perfect silence, because Trent didn't want to wake up Gwen.

"Hi, honey!" A voice interrupted the deep silence.

Trent left out a small shout and turned around. He saw Gwen leaning on the wall, in her pajamas, looking at him and smiling.

"You scared me." Trent said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Sorry." Gwen chuckled. "Wow, you came home so early. Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't decide without consulting you. It's going to be our wedding, not just mine." Trent replied with a smile.

"You're so sweet!"

Gwen approached Trent and hugged him, but then noticed the agenda in his hand. She suddenly became a bit worried.

"What's with the agenda?" She asked, trying not to seem affected.

"Oh, I wanted to show Heather a few restaurant prices. I didn't know you wrote something else in it…"

Gwen's eyes widened, her knees started to slightly shake, she opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out. She panicked.

"Have you…Read…It?" Gwen slowly asked.

Trent took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. He never lied to Gwen, but the thought of loosing her trust because of a stupid written page was forcing him to do it…

"No, I didn't read it." He said on a calm voice.

"Then how do you know I wrote something else on the first page?"

"Heather told me."

"WHAT?!" Gwen shouted. "You mean that snake read my diary? AGAIN?!" She yelled.

"She didn't read your diary, Gwen." Trent said with a calm voice.

"Don't lie to me, Trent!" Gwen continued to yell. "She did it! I know she did, once a snake, always a snake!"

"Calm down!" Trent shouted.

Gwen looked at him with wide eyes. She never heard him raise his voice, not even when they were talking in noisy places.

"I'm sorry I shouted, but listen to me, Gwen. She didn't read your diary. She just opened it for three seconds or less and closed it. You said it was only a page. Can anyone read more than a few rows in three seconds?"

"No, but…"

"Okay, let's do a reconstruction." Trent said, handing Gwen the agenda.

"Trent, this isn't the five o'clock news." Gwen said on a dry tone.

"Please, stop commenting, open the agenda and start to read."

Gwen did as she was told and after about three seconds, Trent took the agenda from her and asked:

"How much did you manage to read?"

"Two rows or less." Gwen said. "Are you saying that Heather read as much as I did?"

"Yes, she probably just saw the first row, realized that you used it to write something personal and stopped."

"Yeah, right..." Gwen scoffed.

"Gwen, I really do believe she's changed. But you're too stubborn to admit it. And if I remember correctly, we've had this conversation about Heather hundreds of times before. Each time you end the discussion by telling me that you will trust her. But it looks like you 'forget' to do it." Trent said.

"Trent, I know I've told you before, but this time…"

Suddenly, the couple heard a knock on the door. Gwen went to see who it is. When she opened the door, she saw a boy with a large bouquet of white roses in his arms.

"Are you Gwen?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Why?" She asked looking at the roses.

"These are for you." The boy said handing Gwen the bouquet.

"Let me guess, a secret admirer?" Gwen laughed.

"Nope, they're from Miss Heather. She told me to deliver them here. Oh, and there's one more thing she asked me to do."

The boy took a single white rose from the bouquet, which had a shorter stalk and placed it in Gwen's hair.

"Miss Heather wanted me to do this. She wrote you something, too." The boy added, while giving Gwen a small piece of paper. "I have to go; my mum wants me to visit my grandma today. Goodbye!"

"Thanks. Goodbye!" Gwen said, closing the door.

She put the roses on the coffee table in the living room and looked at the piece of paper, curious to see what was written on it.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I've always considered a bride to be pure, as pure as the white roses that fill us with delight, every time we see them. I wanted you to enjoy the purity of the rose, by keeping them close. Besides, the white of the rose matches your pale skin._

_ Have a nice_ _day!_

_Heather._

Gwen smiled and put the note next to the bouquet. Trent came near here and hugged her.

"Nice roses, do you have a secret admirer I should know about?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, they're from Heather. She really knows how to do her job. You were right, she really has changed. I mean, look at these roses, they're gorgeous. And everything she wrote was very nice."

Trent smiled and kissed his fiancé.

"I'm going to call to see how the band is doing." Trent said.

"Okay, I'll go put these in water." Gwen said.

Trent went in the bedroom to look for his cell phone. After he found it, he called, talked for a few minutes, but he was interrupted by a scream. It was Gwen's scream. He hung up and rushed to the living room, thinking that something bad happened to his beloved.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked, before entering the living room.

His eyes widened, as he saw Gwen with her face red and swollen. She had a few lumps on her face and seemed angry, not worried or scared. Trent didn't see this for the first time. He recognized the symptoms, it was an allergic reaction.

"Oh, damn…" Trent whispered.

* * *

Gwen was still angry. She was sitting on a chair in the doctor's office. Her face was still swollen, but not red. Her doctor entered the room, holding a few documents.

"Well, Gwen, you may already know it's just an allergy. You have nothing to worry about, but next time, try to avoid peanuts. You know what they do to you." The doctor said.

"Avoid peanuts?" Gwen asked with a giggle. "AVOID PEANUTS?!" She yelled. "Doctor, do you think I'm stupid?! I know that I'm allergic to peanuts. Who the hell eats peanuts knowing they cause allergies?!" She continued to yell. "I've been here three times in my entire life and the last time, I was only twelve!"

The doctor's eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly opened and his hand was slowly shaking. He was obviously frightened by Gwen's behavior.

"_What's wrong with this girl?"_ The doctor thought.

"I don't eat peanuts, doctor. But you know why I'm here now, with my face swollen?" She asked, lowering her tone. "I'm here because my wedding planner tried to kill me."

"_This girl is crazy! Oh, why didn't I just become a gardener, like my mom wanted me to?"_ The doctor thought.

"Don't look at me that way, doctor! I know what I'm saying. She found out that I'm allergic to peanuts somehow and used that against me. I don't know how, yet, but I'll find out and I'm going to destroy that bitch. She will regret messing with me." Gwen said with an evil grin.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"Gwen, you will be back to normal soon. But in the meantime, I'll give you this." He said giving Gwen a card. "He's one of the best psychiatrists in the state. I'm sure he can help you with…"

"Excuse me? A psychiatrist? Oh, I understand, you think I'm crazy." Gwen said laughing. "I AM NOT CRAZY!" She yelled, grabbing the doctor by his collar. "You all think I'm crazy, but I'm not! You're all blind! Blind, I tell you, BLIND!" She yelled.

* * *

Outside the office, Trent was sitting in the waiting room. He heard Gwen shout, but didn't know what was going on. A few minutes later, the door opened and Gwen exited the office. She approached Trent with a light smile.

"Honey, are you okay?" Trent asked worried.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"But I heard…"

"Oh, I was just arguing with the doctor. Nothing out of the usual." She said smiling.

"But what could you be arguing with a doctor about?"

"Um…Politics?" She asked with an innocent smile. "Anyway, I'm ready to go. The doctor says I will be back to my normal self soon."

"I'm glad to hear that." Trent said, kissing her on the forehead.

"We should be getting home. It's getting late and I'm planning to get a good sleep, because tomorrow I'm going to see Heather." Gwen added.

"You're not going to do anything…?"

"Stupid? No, we'll just talk like reasonable adults." Gwen said still smiling.

"How nice, honey. Oh, by the way, I got rid of that gun I kept in my laundry drawer for emergencies." Trent said on his usual calm tone.

"You did what?!" Gwen asked shocked. "Damn it, Trent, I really needed that stupid gun!" She said irritated.

Trent gave her a serious look and Gwen realized what she said.

"Um…I mean, I needed it for a presentation at the…The…The Single Women's Club!" She lied.

"'The Single Women's Club'? Since when do you go there? You're not even single." Trent asked confused.

"I know, but I go there to help the poor women with moral support. And I wanted to offer them a lesson in self-defense."

"You wanted to offer them a lesson with a real gun?"

"Yes…"

"And you wanted that because…?"

"Because…No one would take me seriously if I would explain and hold a toy gun, Trent." Gwen said trying to sound convincing.

"Nice try, Gwen, but I don't want you to end up in prison for murdering Heather. Now get in the car."

"Oh, come on! I would have made sure not to get caught." She said, crossing her hands.

Trent sighed and Gwen lowered her head. The couple entered the car, without saying a word.

"Do you still love me?" Gwen interrupted the silence.

Trent looked at her and put his hand over hers.

"Of course I do. You're just upset now, that's all…"

**

* * *

This was chapter 7. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I made Gwen seem crazy, but I just wanted to add a little "victim" effect. **

**Anyway,**** I promise that the next chapter will be filled with drama. But, until then, please review!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	8. Chapter 8:Just like old times

**Chapter 8-Just like old times**

In the morning, Gwen looked in the mirror, gently caressing her face. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that the allergic reaction passed.

"_Thank God this doesn't last more than a few hours."_ She thought.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" Trent shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Gwen shouted back.

Gwen entered the kitchen, where she saw a tray with pancakes and waffles, two plates, two glasses of orange juice and a bouquet of wild flowers in a vase. Trent had an apron on and smiled when he saw his fiancé.

"Good morning!" He said before giving Gwen a kiss.

"Wow, you should prepare breakfast more often. It looks delicious!"

"And it really is delicious. Just give it a try and you'll find out." Trent said with a large smile on his face.

"I sure will." Gwen said while sitting at the table. "This is so good! I never knew you could make such good pancakes! I officially love you more!" She said between bites.

"I'm glad you like them. I'm going to the studio to check things out. I haven't been there for a while." Trent said taking his apron off.

"Aren't you eating? You did put two plates on the table."

"It looked better than a single plate." He said while dialing a number on his cell phone.

Gwen continued to eat, until Trent came in the kitchen, dressed up in a blue shirt and jeans. He drank from his glass of orange juice.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure. I'm not really hungry right now." He replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said giving Gwen a kiss.

"Okay, take care!" She said before taking another bite.

Trent left and headed towards his car. After he got in, he received a text message.

_Trent, you left some keys at my office. If you need them, feel free to come get them._

_Heather_

Trent read the message and thought if the keys were really his. After a few seconds, he realized he left his friend's keys at Heather and slapped his forehead.

"_Damn it."_ He thought, while starting the car. _"I have to get those keys or else Joe's going to kill me. What kind of friend offers to keep the keys safe for a few days and forgets them in a wedding planner's office? Good thing Heather told me…"_

* * *

Trent arrived at Heater's office. He greeted the receptionist, who waved friendly and knocked on the door.

"_Just in time._" Heather thought, looking at her watch. "Come in!"

Trent entered the office and saw Heather dressed in a beige skirt and a white blouse, which was stained with coffee. Heather smiled and grabbed a tissue.

"Hello, Trent! You're early." She said.

"Hello, Heather. Um, you have a stain on your…"

"Yes, I do. Clumsy me, I spilled coffee a few moments ago. I'm a bit embarrassed you saw me this way." Heather said lowering her head.

"But there's no need to." Trent said trying to be nice.

Heather raised her head and smiled, approaching Trent.

"You always make me feel so comfortable around you, Trent." She said looking deep in his eyes.

Their faces were very close and Trent felt a bit weird.

"Heather, you're a nice person, but I…"

"You're the only one who considers me a nice person, Trent. That's why I like you so much." She said smiling.

Trent's eyes widened.

"You…like me?" He asked a bit confused.

"Ever since we kissed on the island, I kept thinking about you. Now, you're here, after all these years. Don't you see? It's faith." She said putting a hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Heather, I'm flattered, but you know I love Gwen and I want to marry her." Trent said, taking a step back.

"But are you _ready_ to marry her?"

Trent stopped and looked in Heather's eyes with confusion.

"I…" He said slowly. "I don't know."

"Then why marry her?" Heather asked, while her lips were closer and closer to Trent's.

He could have said 'no', but he didn't. He kissed Heather. He thought it was only one kiss, which meant nothing…until he heard a gasp.

Trent turned around and saw Gwen. She was sitting in front of the opened door, with her hands covering her mouth.

"Trent!" She said shocked.

"Gwen, this isn't what it seems…" Trent tried to explain.

"In the hallway! Now!" She said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Gwen, just let my…"

"Not in front of her." Gwen said on a dry tone, before she walked in the hallway.

Trent followed her and closed the door behind him. Gwen was very upset and he didn't know what to say. The facts were facts, no matter what he said.

"How could you do this to me?" Gwen asked trying not to look in his eyes. "Why did you do it? Why?"

"I don't know." Trent said slowly.

"You're unbelievable. Is this why you've always stood up for her, because you were with her in all this time behind my back?"

"No, it has nothing to do with it. It's the first time I've ever been unfaithful to you. And it was just a stupid kiss." Trent said.

"You are so calm about it. You're not even sorry!" Gwen shouted irritated. "You never cared about this relationship. You never cared about me."

"If this is what you think of me, after all this time we've been together, then maybe you have a point. Why should I care about this relationship, if we can't make it work?" Trent asked. "I guess this is it. We're done and the wedding's off. Don't worry, I'll move out today. Goodbye, Gwen!" He said, leaving the building.

Gwen looked at Trent leave and she felt like something inside her broke. She was sad, but furious at the same time. She wiped the small tears from her eyes and rushed into Heather's office.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Gwen said furiously.

"No? But you seem done, darling." Heather said with an evil smirk.

"I can't believe that Trent would cheat on me with you, of all people."

"Oh, God, how naïve can you be?" Heather asked laughing. "That's what I like about you. You are predictable, very predictable. It was so easy to manipulate you all this time. You were just like a child: I gave you the toys and you played with them without asking questions."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"You've sabotaged yourself all this time. Although, I must admit it, I did have a role in your destruction." She said proudly. "I never knew that our paths would cross again after the show, but faith gave me a golden opportunity and I couldn't refuse it. When you walked in my office, I knew that I had to give you and Trent a false security. It had to seem like I've changed. Trent fell for it, but you didn't. I made all the decisions, leaving you powerless, even though it was your own wedding. You've managed to accept this, but then, I received a powerful weapon in my hands: your diary."

"But Trent told me you didn't have the chance to read it!" Gwen said. "How can anybody read an entire page in three seconds?"

"I was a Literature major in high school. I loved to read, but I never had enough time. So, when I was fifteen, I tried to read faster. After years of practice, I ended up reading entire pages in a very short time, understanding every sentence. It was easy for me to read your diary page and discover your weakness: your peanut allergy."

Gwen gasped and involuntarily took a step back.

"What is it, Gwen? Wasn't your allergic reaction the reason you came here today? Yes, I've caused your allergic reaction. I've sent those roses, knowing how much you like them and I asked that boy to put one as close to you as possible. It's amazing how well one can stick small pieces of peanuts, between petals, without them being noticed."

"It was you! I knew it!" Gwen shouted. "But your plan didn't work well until the end, did it? I caught you with Trent today. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh, yes it was." Heather replied. "As I said before, you are very predictable. I knew you would come to see me and argue, so I 'accidentally' took keys from Trent a few days ago, to give him a reason to come here today. I talked to him, played with his emotions a bit and kissed him. And the timing was perfect." She said with a grin. "He was innocent, but you've accused him and now you've destroyed everything. Bravo, Gwen!"

Gwen was speechless. The thought of her pushing Trent away was too much for her. She ran out of the office in tears, leaving Heather with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

When Gwen arrived to her apartment, she saw that Trent had been there already, because his things were missing. She sat on the sofa and started to cry. After a few minutes, she rose and started packing her things. Before she left the apartment, she sent a text message.

* * *

Leshawna was at her cousin's house. She tried to look over a magazine, but was very often interrupted.

"Yo, Leshawna, what looks better on me: this one, this one or this one?" Her cousin asked holding a few T-shirts.

"Why don't you try going naked? At least you would leave me read this stupid magazine in peace." Leshawna replied.

Suddenly, she received a text message.

_The wedding's canceled. Trent and I broke up. __Heather managed to destroy my life. I moved out of the apartment. Please don't try to call me._

_Gwen._

"What the…?" Leshawna shouted.

She tried to call Gwen, but she didn't answer.

"Oh, hell no! Cous, I gotta go. Things won't remain this way! No damn way!" She said, before taking her jacket and leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

**Finally, Heather's true intentions were revealed. I'm sorry for those who wanted Heather to change. I promise I will write a story where Heather will be a good girl.**

**This seems to be the end of Trent and Gwen's relationship. Or is it? **

**The next two chapters are my favorites, so I might update early. In the meantime, please review!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	9. Chapter 9:When friends step in

**Chapter 9-When friends step in**

Bridgette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No way! Are you sure, Leshawna?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, girl, Heather broke up Gwen and Trent. The wedding is off and now they're both gone." Leshawna replied with her arms crossed.

The two were standing on the beach, where Bridgette was teaching some kids to surf. But after Leshawna arrived, she sent the kids home and listened to the story about Gwen's message.

"So what will happen to them?" Bridgette asked.

"Don't know, Bridge, but we can't just sit and do nothing. That skinny viper destroyed one of the most compatible couples I've ever seen in my life. We've gotta do something, girl! "

"But what?" Bridgette asked. "What can the two of us do? We don't know where Gwen and Trent are, they broke up, the wedding is canceled and everything is over!"

"Who said it's just the two of us?" Leshawna asked raising an eyebrow.

Bridgette looked at her friend with curiosity and then heard someone calling their names. She turned around and saw Cody, running on the beach towards them.

"I…got…your…message…Leshawna." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Cody did you run 5 km?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, and I had to cancel two interviews and a meeting with Madonna." Cody said, still breathing heavily.

"You had a meeting with Madonna?" Bridgette asked with wide eyes.

"Actually no, but I like how it sounds, 'meeting with Madonna'." Cody replied smiling.

"Alright, we have Cody on our side. Now what?" Bridgette asked Leshawna.

"Chill, girl, all we have to do is find Heather and teach her a lesson." Leshawna replied.

"And how is that going to help up find Gwen and Trent?" Cody asked, trying to get the sand out of his shoes.

"Well, after she gets a few bruises…or a lot, we're going to ask her about them." Leshawna replied.

"What if she doesn't know?" Bridgette asked, crossing her arms.

"She has to know if she's going to send them back a part of the money." Cody said, while poking a crab with a stick.

"Cody, my white boy, you're a genius!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"But how are we going to find Heather? We don't know her last name and there are a lot of wedding planners in this city." Bridgette said pessimistic.

"Cody, don't you have some connections or something?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope, sorry, I'm not exactly the man with connections. Usually, people come to me for interviews and stuff. I don't go to them." Cody replied, still poking the crab.

"It's hopeless." Bridgette sighed. "I've never felt this useless in my life."

"Girl, don't lose hope. There's got to be somebody out there who can help us." Leshawna said patting Bridgette's shoulder.

"Aaa, it hurts! Get this crab off of my leg!" Cody shouted, running in a circle, trying to lose the crab that was holding onto his leg, pinching it with its claw.

While Cody was preoccupied with the crab, Bridgette was struck by an idea and smiled.

"I think I know a guy with connections. Cody, stop playing with the crab and give me an address!"

* * *

"Now that we have discussed about the humor section, let's cut to drama, shall we?" Noah asked, putting a book on the table.

Noah was in the conference office, discussing the newest appearances. He sat at the end of a long table and around it, three men and two women were listening to Noah's opinions.

"Mrs. Crowell, have you read this book?" Noah asked a blonde old woman, with short hair and wrinkles.

"Yes, Noah, I have." Mrs. Crowell replied.

"And did you like it?"

"Yes, it is well-written in my opinion. It even made me cry." The woman added.

"You are so easily impressed." Noah affirmed, causing Mrs. Crowell to glare at him and the other book critics to look at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Crowell asked.

"How can this silly book be sad, Mrs. Crowell?"

"The narrator's mother killed herself, Noah. What can be sadder?" Mrs. Crowell asked, obviously irritated.

"She committed suicide with a comb. I find that rather amusing." Noah said, turning pages from the book randomly. "I suggest eliminating this book from the 'New novels' section from our page in the newspaper." Noah continued.

"I object!" Mrs. Crowell shouted, standing up.

"You're not in court, lady, so take your pill and sit. Or feel free to leave." Noah said calmly.

"I cannot understand how somebody so rude became such a famous book critic." Mrs. Crowell complained. "You should stay at home reading, that is where you belong! Who agrees with me?"

"Oh, Lorraine shut up!" An old man from the table said. "For twenty years you've never said anything good; and besides, all the books you've ever liked were pieces of crap."

"I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life!" Mrs. Crowell said, while taking her purse and heading to the door. "You have just lost an exceptional critic. Goodbye!" She said slamming the door.

"Alright, now that our main source of stress is gone, who is in favor of eliminating this novel?" Noah asked.

The four remaining book critics raised their hands and Noah threw the book into the paper bin.

"I told you he would hate the book." A critic whispered to the man next to him. "You owe me twelve dollars."

"Yes, but Lorraine snapped, so _you_ owe me twelve dollars, too." The man whispered back.

"Damn!"

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to discuss the romance section." Noah continued, but was interrupted by his desk phone, which was on speaker.

"_Excuse me, Sir; there is a small group of people requesting to see you."_ The voice on the speaker affirmed.

"Not now, Diane. I'm in the middle of a meeting." Noah spoke, smiling forced towards the other critics.

"_But they say it's urgent." _The secretary continued.

"_Give me__ that thing, white girl!"_ Another voice was heard coming from the speaker; this time it was a familiar one for Noah. _"Noah, get your skinny ass down here!"_

Noah looked at the people from the meeting, not knowing what to say.

"Um…Excuse me for a moment." He said, grabbing the phone and putting it back to normal mode. "Leshawna, I'm in a meeting!" He whispered in the handset.

"_Why the hell are you whispering? You know what__, I don't want to know, so you'd better move your turkey self here right now, or I'll come and kick your butt until you run to this damn reception!."_

Noah sighed and turned to the critics, who were looking at him with confusion.

"I am deeply sorry, but it's urgent." Noah explained. "Normally I wouldn't do such a thing but…"

"My boy, if you must go, then go. We understand." The man who was standing at the other end of the table said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hansen. Please, feel free to discuss about any philosophical theme from any novel you find interesting." Noah said, before exiting the office.

Mr. Hansen saw the door closing and gave the other critics a threatening look.

"Alright, let's settle this once and for all; which one of you bastards stole the 'Jack Daniel's' bottle from under my desk?"

* * *

Noah came to the reception and saw Leshawna, Bridgette and Cody.

"What's going on here?" He asked irritated. "I was in the middle…"

"Of an important meeting." Bridgette continued. "Yeah, we know, but it's serious. Trent and Gwen broke up. And we think it's all Heather's fault."

"Heather? What does she have to do with it?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was their wedding planner." Cody replied.

"Now that's what I call a slap in the face from the Universe." Noah said.

"More like _a kick in the butt_ from the Universe." Leshawna added.

"So how do we fit in this problem?" Noah asked.

"We're going to beat the hell out of that witch." Leshawna replied, hitting her palm with her fist.

"And we'll ask her where we can find Trent and Gwen." Cody added.

"And hopefully we'll convince them that breaking up is a mistake and they'll get married soon." Bridgette finished.

"What a romantic ending." Noah said rolling his eyes. "But I will ask again. How do I fit in this fairytale ending?"

"You're going to help us find Heather." Bridgette replied. "You're a famous book critic, you must have connections."

Noah sighed and turned to his red-haired secretary, who was listening to every word from the conversation.

"Diane, I want you to find a wedding planner named Heather." He said.

"Sir, I would need a last name." The secretary said shyly. "It would make the search easier."

"Guess what, Diane? We would need a last name, too. But we don't have one. So start using Google or you're fired." Noah threatened.

Diane gasped and started typing.

"How long is this going to take?" Leshawna asked.

"It depends on how much Diane doesn't want to lose her job." Noah said, intentionally louder than before.

"I found something!" Diane exclaimed happily and turned the monitor of the computer in front of Noah and the others.

"_Dreams in white?_" Bridgette asked. "Could this be it?"

"Well, it's quite expensive. And Heather would definitely have a blossoming business like this." Cody said.

"It's her business." Noah affirmed very sure.

"How do you know for sure?" Leshawna asked curiously.

"There's a very small picture of Heather in this corner." He replied, showing a very small picture of a young woman in the left corner of the monitor.

The girls and Cody looked at the small picture for a couple of minutes, without recognizing anyone familiar.

"Diane, zoom in!" Noah told his secretary.

"But, sir, I can't…"

"Why do I always have such incompetent secretaries…?" Noah sighed, while grabbing the mouse and making the picture bigger.

"That's better, now I can definitely tell it's her." Leshawna affirmed.

"Can you find out the address?" Bridgette asked.

"I got it." Cody said, pointing towards the right corner of the screen. "29 Maryland Street."

"Alright, then let's go!" Leshawna said, heading towards the main door.

Cody and Bridgette followed her. Noah looked at his secretary, who tried to smile.

"I advise you to write a list with the reasons, you believe, you deserve to be my secretary, because I am seriously thinking of firing you." He said on a calm tone. "Goodbye!" He added before leaving the building.

Diane looked at Noah leave, lowered her head and started to cry.

"I predict I'll go back to cleaning tables at KFC!" Diane said, sobbing.

* * *

After almost half an hour of searching for the building, Cody, Noah, Leshawna and Bridgette arrived at _Dreams in white_.

"Wow, this place looks good." Bridgette affirmed amazed.

"Girl, it's not a good time to appreciate Heather's work. We need to find that snake." Leshawna said, pulling Bridgette into the building.

"I agree with Bridgette, this place is awesome." Cody said looking around. "And would you look at that pretty girl behind that desk." He said with a grin, pointing towards Heather's assistant, Greta.

"Cody, stop thinking about girls and concentrate. We have to find Heather." Bridgette said.

"Sorry, Bridgette, but this is a one time opportunity." Cody affirmed, fixing his hair.

He approached the slim blonde Greta, who was talking on the phone.

"Hey there, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Cody said, trying to use one of his pick-up lines.

"Wrong line, Casanova." Leshawna said rolling his eyes.

Greta looked at the small group and smiled politely.

"I'll call you back, mom." She said, before hanging up. "Good afternoon and welcome to _Dreams in white._ How may I help you?" She asked on a sweet tone.

"Well, you can give me your phone numb…." Cody said, before Bridgette's hand covered his mouth.

"We're looking for Heather." Bridgette said.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't here." Greta replied.

"When will she be here?" Bridgette asked.

"Miss Heather is on a business trip. She didn't mention for how long." Greta explained.

"Alright, then tell us where is she now." Leshawna said.

"I'm sorry but she told me not to specify. But you could leave a phone number and…"

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked crossing her arms. "Do you mean you know where she is and you don't want to tell us?"

"I am just obeying orders." Greta explained.

"You ain't in the army, white girl." Leshawna snapped. "Now tell us where Heather is or I'll send you after her. In pieces!" She threatened.

Greta's eyes widened with fear.

"But I…I would lose my job if…"

"Listen." Noah interrupted calmly. "Greta, right?" He asked, looking at her name tag. "You still want to be able to walk, don't you?"

"Yes." Greta replied confused.

"Then you should tell us where we can find Heather. You know, my friend here has had a really bad day today, so I wouldn't be surprised if she would tear your hands and legs off." He said, pointing his thumb towards Leshawna.

Greta gulped and looked at Leshawna who gave her a nasty look.

"Heather is in New York. She didn't want to tell me why. She made an excuse in case her clients would request her services. Please don't hurt me!" Greta said quickly and covered her face with her arms.

"Alright, we'll be going then." Noah said with a victorious smile, while he and the others exited the building.

"Man, you really are good at getting information." Cody said with amazement.

"It becomes easier after a certain period of time." Noah affirmed.

"New York? Of all the places in the world…" Bridgette sighed.

"Don't you like it there?" Cody asked.

"New York is a very big city. We would have better chances of finding a needle in a haystack than finding Heather in the Big Apple." Bridgette said.

"We should find a tour guide or something like that." Cody suggested. "Or maybe we could help ourselves. Surely one of us has been there."

"Don't look at me." Noah said. "I've never been to New York. Going to such a big city never interested me."

"Leshawna, how about you?" Cody asked.

"I have a cousin who lives in New York, but I've never been there myself." Leshawna replied.

"I got it!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I think I know someone who knows New York!" She said, while dialing a number on her cell phone.

* * *

**This was chapter 9. And they are only a few chapters left until the end. If you're curious how this story will end, keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10:Hunting in New York

**Chapter 10-Hunting in New York**

The next morning, Bridgette was at the airport waiting for her friends and her mysterious helper. She sat on a bench, playing with a streak of her hair, until she saw Leshawna and Cody, coming towards her with a couple of bags.

"Hey, Leshawna! Hey, Cody!" Bridgette greeted.

"Hey, Bridge!" Both of them replied at the same time.

"So, where's our guide?" Leshawna asked, while putting her bags next to the bench Bridgette sat on.

"Is she hot?" Cody asked curiously. "Oh, sorry, bad question…Is she single?"

"Guys, just be patient. She will be here in about…Where's Noah?" Bridgette suddenly asked.

"He wanted to get a coffee." Cody replied.

"Cappuccino." Leshawna corrected.

"I'm sure he said coffee." Cody affirmed.

"He wanted cappuccino. I'm still capable of hearing, Cody." Leshawna said.

"Actually I wanted a latte macchiato." Noah affirmed from behind the two, holding his hot drink.

"You're late." Leshawna complained.

"Since when does waiting for five minutes kill?" Noah asked calmly.

"Do you want to drink that slowly or do you want me to pour it down your throat?" Leshawna asked threatening.

"So where is the mysterious friend, Bridgette?" Noah asked, trying to change the subject.

"She should be right…" Bridgette started, but was interrupted by a happy squeal.

"Brenda!" Somebody shouted from behind.

The small group turned around and their eyes widened as they saw Lindsay running towards them.

"Hi, Brenda!" Lindsay said, hugging Bridgette.

"Lindsay is our guide!?" Noah exclaimed shocked.

"But…" Bridgette tried to say something.

"Oh my Gosh, I was like waiting here for my maid to come with my dog and then I saw you and I wanted to say 'hi'." Lindsay explained. "You look totally awesome. Did you lose weight? Oh, hi, guys!" She waved at the others. "I can't remember their names." She whispered to Bridgette, giggling. "Oh, I have to go; my maid is here with my cute little doggy. Bye!" Lindsay said, before turning around and running towards an old lady with a Chihuahua, shouting 'Chanel!'.

"That was awkward." Leshawna affirmed.

"So she wasn't our guide?" Cody asked.

"No. How could you think about that?" Bridgette asked, arranging her dark blue top.

"Then who is it?" Leshawna asked, nervously.

Bridgette, who was standing in front of her friends, was preparing to tell them, but heard the sound of heels tapping on the floor. She looked behind her friends and smiled.

"She is." Bridgette said happily.

Cody, Leshawna and Noah turned around. They saw a tall young woman, with long silky brown hair, wearing a grey dress, high heels and sunglasses, with a suitcase in her hand. She approached them with a smile and took off her sunglasses.

"Oh, my God…Courtney?" Leshawna asked surprised.

"Good morning!" Courtney said friendly. "By the looks on your faces you weren't expecting me." She said crossing her arms.

"I didn't tell them who our helper was." Bridgette explained.

"You're our guide in New York?" Cody asked. "Didn't you become president? Senator? Or at least a counselor?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm just a business woman." Courtney replied casually. "Although it would have been great to have a career in politics."

"So what's with you and the Big Apple?" Noah asked, taking a last sip from his latte macchiato.

"I've been there so many times; I know it just like I know my own palm." Courtney said proudly.

"It's okay then. Our problem is solved." Bridgette said with a large smile on her face.

"Not really. The city is huge. How are we going to find Heather?" Cody asked.

"Didn't really think about that…" Bridgette admitted. "I was concerned with finding a guide so…"

"It's okay, Bridge." Leshawna said, putting her hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "we appreciate you for finding us a guide."

"We'll have plenty of time to think: before we get on the plane and during our flight." Courtney affirmed.

"Um, and at what time is our flight?" Noah asked, seeming to want to remind the others, rather than find out.

Bridgette looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, crap!" She exclaimed. "We have to hurry."

* * *

After a flight without any major events (Leshawna argued with a few passengers because of luggage placement; Cody tried to flirt with the flight attendant; Noah read a new novel; Bridgette struggled to open her small peanut bag and Courtney discussed politics with the man standing next to her.), the group arrived in New York. But they still didn't have a plan.

"So, what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"I didn't really have time to think about it." Leshawna admitted. "Some people just don't understand that they have to share the damn luggage space!" She said, irritated.

"Great, we've traveled all the way to New York for nothing." Bridgette sighed.

"Maybe not." Noah affirmed. "I'm sure Heather came to New York to make sure nobody will find her. But there is also a chance that she wanted to relax and feel good while 'hiding'. From what I know, girls like Heather relax by doing two things: giving orders and shopping."

"You're right!" Bridgette exclaimed, clapping.

"Let's just hope she didn't change during these ten years." Noah said.

"Trust me, after what she did with Gwen and Trent, Heather clearly didn't change." Leshawna affirmed.

"So all we have to do is find a good shopping place?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridge, there are over hundreds of shops and boutiques, especially in New York." Leshawna said.

"Unless she has a certain brand she likes. It would make the search easier." Courtney suggested.

"But we don't know that brand." Bridgette said, while sitting on her small suitcase.

"Haven't you seen what she was wearing?" Courtney asked.

"The last time we saw her, was ten years ago." Noah replied.

"We only saw her receptionist slash assistant." Cody added.

"That's it!" Courtney exclaimed, while the others looked at her curiously. "A person like Heather wants to look perfect. That means famous brands and expensive clothes. Also, a person like Heather wants the people who represent her, to not embarrass her."

"I don't get it." Bridgette said.

"Are you saying that Heather might have influenced her assistant's style, just to match hers?" Noah asked, seeming the only one who understood what Courtney said.

"Yes." Courtney replied happily. "All you guys have to do is remember what the girl was wearing. After that, our problem will be one step closer to its solution. Does anyone remember anything about her clothing?" She asked, but only received silence as a reply.

"Who on Earth pays attention to a receptionist's clothing?" Leshawna asked irritated.

"I think she was wearing a dark blue blouse." Bridgette said, while massaging her temples.

"Girl, stop that, it's freaky!" Leshawna told Bridgette.

"That's all I can remember." Bridgette sighed.

"Big help." Noah said with his usual cynicism. "I'm not an expert in women's clothing, but I think that dark blue blouses can be found in almost every boutique or so."

"He's right." Courtney admitted with disappointment.

"Courtney?" Cody tried to gain her attention.

"What is it, Cody?"

"Where can we find clothes with a black 'H' in the middle of a silver oval emblem, on the left side of the chest area?" Cody asked.

"There's a clothing boutique called 'Hannah's Fashion'." Courtney replied. "They have that emblem, but I don't understand why…Oh, my God, Cody, did that girl have that emblem on her blouse?"

"Yeah, she did." Cody replied, with an involuntary grin on his face.

"You're our hero, Cody!" Bridgette exclaimed, hugging him.

"I know where the boutique is, so let's hurry." Courtney said. "We'll take a cab, come on!"

"Good thing somebody paid attention to the details." Leshawna affirmed, while she and the others grabbed their luggage and headed to the nearest taxi.

Noah and Cody remained a few steps behind.

"The emblem wasn't what you were looking at, was it?" Noah asked Cody, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Cody replied with a grin. "But it's a good thing I saw it, right?"

"Right." Noah agreed.

* * *

After a fifteen minute drive, the five stepped out of the taxi. Most of them, didn't seem too happy.

"I can't feel my shoulder." Cody whined.

"At least you can move your arm." Bridgette said, holding her left arm in a strange position.

"Remind me never to stay on the back seat of a cab with more than two people." Leshawna said, while stretching her legs. "It's not good for me."

"No taxi driver lets more than four people in a car, without an extra tax. So, feel grateful that I paid another 50 dollars just so we could fit in there like sardines." Courtney affirmed.

"'We'?" Noah asked bothered. "You stayed in the front!"

"I stayed there to give directions to the driver." Courtney explained.

"He was a taxi driver. We pay those guys to know where we want to go." Bridgette said, with her arm still in the same position.

"Details, details." Courtney said. "Oh, and Bridge, you should really do something with that arm."

Bridgette slapped Courtney over the head.

"Why did you do that?!" Courtney shouted.

"You told me to do something with my arm." Bridgette replied, trying not to laugh.

"As much as I enjoy seeing Miss Former-CIT get hurt…" Leshawna interrupted.

"Hey!" Courtney said irritated.

"We're wasting precious time here." She continued, ignoring Courtney.

* * *

'Hannah's Fashion' was a rather large boutique. The building had its walls painted in a golden yellow, with green plants near the entrance and through a spotless glass window the newest arrivals could be seen. The sign 'Hannah's Fashion' was large enough to be seen by those who were passing by, but it was nice and discreet at the same time.

When the five entered the boutique, they saw lots of pieces of clothing, all arranged perfectly on shelves or hangers. There were five dressing rooms, a couple of plants, a few paintings that showed fashion throughout the ages and six employees ready to assist the customers.

"This is great." Leshawna said, while staring at the different clothes women were looking at. "Do we have time to shop here?"

"I don't think so. Do you see anyone who might look like Heather?" Courtney asked.

"What if Heather is wearing a wig?" Cody asked. "She might try to disguise herself."

"She wore after the show, remember?" Bridgette reminded. "I don't think she wanted to go through that all again, now that her hair is back to normal."

"Stop putting so many questions and look for Heather!" Leshawna said on a stressed out tone.

The five looked around and even walked through the customers to find Heather, but there wasn't any trace of the wedding planner.

"This was a bad idea from the beginning." Bridgette said with sadness in her voice. "We should have known that the chances of meeting Heather here were very low."

"Close to zero, actually." Noah added, before Cody elbowed him. "What? It's mathematically true."

"But it was worth trying." Cody affirmed.

"So that viper got away." Leshawna said with regret.

"Well, we're still in New York… Want to go somewhere else?" Courtney asked.

"Nah, I think I'll browse through some clothes here to make me feel better." Leshawna said, heading towards a shelve with blouses.

"Might as well do the same thing…" Bridgette sighed and walked towards the accessory stand.

Two girls, who were working in the boutique, were standing near the accessories, talking. One of them was blonde and very pale; the other one was brunette and incredibly skinny. Without indenting to, Bridgette overheard what they were talking about.

"This is so not cool. My feet are starting to hurt." The pale blonde complained. "Oh, do we have anymore orange sundresses?"

"Like we had yesterday? No, you know Heather took the last one." The skinny one replied.

Bridgette's eyes widened and she tried to get closer to the employees, without being noticed, to find out if the Heather they were talking about was the one she was looking for.

"Damn regular client!" The blonde whispered furiously.

"Don't talk like that. She comes here monthly from…Well, I forgot from where. But it's almost on the other side of the U.S. So, you should appreciate her effort. Plus, she always buys tons of outfits every month. We have to be thankful for that."

"Yeah, half of our salaries are the money she spends here. It's a good thing wedding planners earn a lot. But I really wanted a sundress like that. I wanted to go to the beach looking great."

"She's going to Miami in a few days, so she needs to look great, too." The brunette explained.

"I heard she was leaving, too. In three days, right?" The blonde asked and the brunette replied by nodding.

Bridgette rushed back to her friends to tell them about the conversation. After getting them out of the boutique, she started narrating what the girls said.

"Wow, she's going to Miami? Does she have traveling fever or something?" Leshawna asked the others.

"I don't know. But it seems we have only one thing to do." Bridgette said on a serious tone.

"Please tell me we're not going to Miami." Noah pleaded.

"No, we have to find Gwen and Trent and get them back together." Bridgette continued.

"I feel like I don't know the whole story." Courtney said, rather confused.

"Oh, that's right, you don't." Bridgette giggled. "I'll explain everything eventually. We have to get back home first."

"I smell a wedding." Cody grinned.

"Between Gwen and Trent?" Courtney asked. "It was about time those two got married."

"Well then, let's go and find a flight to home." Leshawna affirmed.

"If I knew that we were staying _this_ long in New York, I wouldn't have brought luggage with me." Noah complained.

"May I remind you that you're not the only one with luggage?" Leshawna asked, bothered by his complaining. "You are one annoying book critic..."

"_Well, at least I'm popular. Oh, damn, did I just sound like Heather?! This 'Heather hunt' is really beginning to affect me..."_ Noah thought, while he and the others walked towards a taxi zone.

**

* * *

This was chapter 10, the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. ****I'm sorry it took so long, but I was away from home for a few weeks. **

**I would like to specify that the Lindsay part from the airport wasn't planned from the beginning. I've inserted it as a 'thank you' gift for a faithful reader of this story (who, I hope, enjoyed it).**

**What are your thoughts on the chapter? Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	11. Chapter 11:Could you get back together?

**Chapter 11-****Could you please get back together?**

Bridgette was sitting in her kitchen, with her head on her table and her eyes closed. Leshawna, who was drinking a cup of coffee, looked at her and sighed.

"Bridgette!" She called.

"What?" Bridgette mumbled, half asleep.

"Girl, did you even sleep last night?" Leshawna asked.

"No. Courtney had no place to stay last night, so I allowed her to sleep in the living room." Bridgette replied, yawning.

"So?"

"You know how much she talks on that goddamn cell phone? And she talks loud, too. I heard every word she said." She continued, raising her head.

"Oh, not cool." Leshawna said.

"Tell me about it…" Bridgette said, putting her head back on the table.

"So where is Miss Talk-a-lot now?"

"Don't know, I think she's at some meeting or something." Bridgette replied.

"Alright then, let's talk about the Gwen and Trent issue." Leshawna said. "I saw a lot of movies where young women move out of their apartments, because of fights with their boyfriends. And they all go to the same place."

"Disneyland?" Very sleepy Bridgette asked.

"No, at their mother's house." Leshawna replied.

"Oh, right."

"That's why I'm gonna call her." Leshawna said, dialing a number on her cell phone.

She placed the cell phone at her ear and waited for Gwen to answer.

"_Hello?_" A male voice answered.

"You're not Gwen!" Leshawna exclaimed surprised.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Who are you?" Leshawna asked, bothered by the person at the other end.

"_Who are _you?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Leshawna snapped.

"_Then why did you call here?_" The guy asked confused.

"I want to talk to Gwen."

"_Gwen? Alright, I'll call her over_." He said calmly.

"Wait! Is she cheating on Trent with you?" Leshawna asked suspicious.

"_Oh, God, no! I'm her brother._" He replied disgusted.

"Good. Now call her over." She ordered.

"_Alright, alright."_ He agreed. _"GWEN! Somebody wants to talk to you!"_ He yelled. "_Who is it?_" Gwen's voice could be heard.

"_Who are you again?"_ Her brother asked Leshawna.

"I said it's none of you business, fool!" She snapped.

"_A very loud friend of yours!"_ The guy told Gwen.

"WHAT?!" Leshawna yelled in the phone. "Oh, you idiot, when I get my hands on you, you'll…!" She continued to say on a very angry tone.

"_Hello?"_ Gwen asked, picking up the phone.

"Gwen!" Leshawna said, on a very gentle tone. "What's up, girl?"

"_Oh, nothing much, I'm just hanging around at my mom's house, at least until I find another apartment to buy."_

"That sounds…nice."

"_Did you call to tell me that I should try to __talk to Trent and get back together?"_

"Nooo." Leshawna lied. "I just wanted to invite you to…to…um…the…the beach!"

"_Why?"_ Gwen asked a bit confused.

"Sunbathing."

"_It's cloudy outside."_

"Swimming."

"_Did that yesterday."_

Leshawna seemed panicked and Bridgette raised her head giving her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette whispered.

"Shh, I have a plan." Leshawna whispered back.

"_Leshawna, why do you insist on taking me to the beach?"_

"Because…it's important to Bridgette!"

"_Why?"_

"She's having a birthday party."

"_Her birthday was in March."_

"Yeah, but what I wanted to say was that she is throwing a party for…one of her students, you know, at her surfing school." Leshawna continued to lie, while Bridgette looked upset that she was dragged in this story.

"_How cute! Who is he or she?"_

"You know what? Why don't you ask Bridgette? She's right here." Leshawna said, handing the phone to Bridgette.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette whispered to Leshawna. "I don't want to be part of this."

"You _have_ to!" Leshawna said, putting the cell phone near her friend's ear.

"_Bridge?"_

"Hey, Gwen!" Bridgette said, trying to remain cool.

"_So who is having a birthday today?"_

"Oh, it's…Little Tommy…Thomson." Bridgette replied.

"_Cute…So you need help with the party?"_

Bridgette looked at Leshawna, who was whispering 'yes, yes!' and moving her arms up and down.

"It would be awesome if you could come." Bridgette told Gwen.

"_Is it okay if I come to the beach around 2 p.m.?"_ Gwen asked.

"Sure, oh, and don't forget to bring…A party hat."

"_Alright, see you later then!"_

"Bye-bye!" Bridgette said, before pressing the 'end call' button. "What was that all about?" She asked Leshawna irritated. "You lied to your best friend and made me lie, too!"

"Bridgette, listen to me! The beach is the perfect place where Gwen and Trent can meet. And if we play our cards right, they'll be tying the knot right there on the sand. Get it, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"That's a good plan, but how will we bring Trent to the beach at the same hour?" Bridgette asked.

"With a little help from the guys." Leshawna replied, dialing another number on her cell phone.

* * *

"Alright, so at the beach at 2 p.m.?" Noah asked the person he was talking to on his cell phone. "Don't worry; we'll make sure Trent will be there. Okay, bye!" He added, before ending the call.

"_The girls are trying to get Gwen and Trent back together by organizing a romantic set on the beach? It's just like a bad romance novel I've__ read. I just hope there won't be a scandal near the sea when those two meet."_ Noah thought.

He put his cell phone on the coffee table and headed towards his bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Cody, you've been in there for almost half an hour!" Noah complained.

"I'm not coming out!" Cody's voice was heard from the bathroom.

"You have to. Leshawna called. She and Bridgette want to arrange a meeting between Gwen and Trent on the beach at 2 p.m. today. And it's up to us to convince Trent to come." Noah explained.

"What? What kind of plan is that?!"

"A stupid one. But you what they say 'it's so stupid, it just might work'." Noah continued. "Now get out of my bathroom!"

"I can't! That lady destroyed me! I just wanted a simple haircut and she messed up my look completely." Cody wined.

"First you come into _my_ apartment wearing a paper bag on your head, and then you lock yourself in _my_ bathroom. Either you're coming out, or I'm turning out the light." Noah threatened still calm.

Cody left out a small gasp.

"Yes, I'm sure you forgot that the light switch is on the outside. And I know you don't like staying in the dark."

"But I'm _bald_!" Cody wined. "The ladies will never look at me in the same way again!"

Noah rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"There are many famous bald men, so stop making such a fuss!"

"Name one!" Cody said, still in the bathroom.

"Ben Kingsley." Noah replied, without blinking.

"Name another one!"

"Patrick Stewart. Churchill. How about Gandhi? We could do this all day long, Cody!" Noah continued, not seeming bothered by having his knowledge put to the test.

"Okay, but don't expect me to go like this in public." Cody said, before opening the door.

When he head him unlocking the door, Noah turned around and saw a bald and not too proud Cody coming out.

"Don't you dare make a joke about this!" Cody said raising one finger.

Noah didn't reply. Instead, he took his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Cody asked, rubbing his scalp without noticing.

"Trent, how are you?" Noah started his conversation, answering Cody's question at the same time.

"_Hey, Noah. I'm fine; I was just watching a movie. You know… boring stuff…"_Trent replied.

"Nice, how about we go for a walk on the beach? Fresh air would be better for you than awful movies."

"_Sounds cool, but I'm not really in the mood today. Sorry, Noah!"_

"But, you have to come…For Cody." Noah continued calmly.

"_Is Cody with you? Say 'hi' for me."_

"I would, but I'm afraid he's a little down today. He just received a bad haircut."

"What are you doing?!" Cody whispered irritated.

"_Oh, that sounds harsh. How bad is it?"_

"Let's just say I can see my reflection if I look at his scalp." Noah added.

"_He's bald?!"_ Trent asked shocked.

"Yes, and it would have been good for him to be in your presence. You know how you always make him forget about his problems."

"_I didn't realize he had _that_ sort of problems. Alright, how about I meet you guys at 3 at the beach?"_

"Make it 2, Cody is really depressed. I don't know how much he'll hang on, without starting to cry." Noah continued.

"_Okay, then I'll see you at 2. Bye!"_

"Have a nice day, Trent!" Noah ended.

"Are you nuts? Why did you tell him about my…issue?!" Cody expressed his frustration.

"I wanted to tell him the truth. I don't like to lie in my spare time. I do that enough at work." Noah explained. "Now, come on, the girls asked for our help with all the organizing."

Cody crossed his arms and glared at Noah. Noah looked at him and sighed.

"My brother left one of his caps here a few weeks ago. Go look for it in the closet, put it on and get moving." He instructed.

Cody just smiled and headed towards the closet.

"And make it quick, Gandhi!" Noah shouted from the other room.

"I told you not to make jokes about this!" Cody yelled, causing a smile of satisfaction to appear on Noah's face.

* * *

At 1:58 p.m., Gwen arrived at the beach. She was wearing a dark blue blouse with jeans and was holding her shoes in her hand. She looked once again at her mobile phone to check the time. As she looked around, she saw a small white table, with two chairs near it. Gwen approached and saw that on the table, there was a bouquet of flowers in a wooden vase and a little piece of paper held by a stone with 'Gwen' written on it.

"_This is a bit too less for a party. It looks more like a breakfast on the beach setting. Or in this case a lunch on the beach."_ Gwen thought.

When she heard the sound of somebody walking in the sand, she turned around expecting to see her two friends. But instead, she saw Trent. He was dressed similar to her. Even the colors matched: dark blue and a bit of white.

They both just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Gwen tried to look away.

"Oh, hi!" She said.

"Hey!" He replied.

"I didn't...expect to see you here."

"Me neither, I'm actually here to meet…But I think details don't interest you right now." Trent said, trying to look away as well.

"Why are you acting as if it's my fault that we broke up?!" Gwen asked irritated.

"Excuse me? You were the one who started accusing me of cheating on you with Heather. And now you're the one who can't even look me in the eyes."

Gwen lowered her head.

"You're right…It's my fault. Heather explained her whole plan after you left. She manipulated you, Trent. She manipulated both of us. I knew she couldn't have changed…But you had so much faith in her. And when I saw you two that day in the office…I couldn't take it. The thought of losing you was too much for me to handle." Gwen confessed.

"But you should have trusted me. You knew you were the only one I loved. I don't even know why I kissed her. I fell for the same trap twice. It's just that she started asking me if I consider myself ready for marriage and I think I wasn't too sure…" Trent admitted.

"You mean…?"

"No, it's not that I didn't love you enough! I didn't know if I could make you happy enough…" Trent sighed.

"Trent…" Gwen said, seeming touched. "You…"

"GWEN! TRENT!" They heard somebody shout.

When the two looked, they saw Bridgette, Leshawna, Cody and Noah heading towards them.

"Don't…say…anything yet!" Cody said, trying to catch his breath.

Trent and Gwen exchanged confused looks.

"Look, before you start arguing…" Bridgette started.

"Like you always do when you're angry." Leshawna added.

"Wait…Why are you all here?" Trent asked.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

"Nooo…." Leshawna said innocently. "We're here at little Ernie…"

"_Tommy_!" Bridgette coughed.

"I mean little Tommy's…Umm…." Leshawna tried to remember.

"Bar mitzvah!" Cody added quickly.

"On the beach?!" Noah asked glaring at him.

"Oh, give me a break; it was either that or a circumcision!" Cody defended himself.

"You planned it." Trent affirmed.

"I knew it." Gwen added.

"Alright, so we lied to bring you two here." Bridgette admitted.

"Speak for yourself, I told the truth the whole time." Noah added, taking the cap off of Cody's head; his baldness being revealed.

"My eyes!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"What the…!?" Gwen tried to express her shock.

"Okay…So you didn't lie." Trent said. "Sorry, bro!" Trent patted Cody's shoulder.

"It's alright; I think I'm getting used to it anyway…" Cody mumbled, as he put his cap back on.

"Anyway, we're losing the main point here!" Bridgette interrupted. "We did this for a reason. So you two can get back together. Don't you see that you belong together? You're soul mates!"

"Bridgette…" Gwen started.

"And you don't have to let a viper like Heather ruin that special relationship that you have." She continued. "That's why we brought you two here, because we knew that your love still has a chance."

"I read similar lines in a novel last year." Noah told Cody.

"Really? How did it end?" Cody asked.

"The future bride shot her best friend and then jumped into the sea."

Cody gave Noah a terrified look.

"What? I didn't say it was a happy ending." Noah added. "But don't worry; I don't think Gwen carries a gun with her."

"Guys, we believe in you as a couple, so why won't you?" Bridgette asked them.

"From what I see, you two love birds have to make a decision. Are you gonna get married or not?" Leshawna added.

Both Gwen and Trent looked at each other, not knowing exactly what to say. Trent took a deep breath and Gwen bit her lip.

"Oh, this is going to be good. I could actually write an article about this someday." Noah said, while sitting on one of the chairs.

**

* * *

A small cliffhanger here, sorry for that, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter. The next chapter is ****going to be the last one…Will Gwen and Trent finally say their vows? Will Heather get away unpunished? **

**Make sure not to miss the final chapter of this story!**** Also, I'm accepting ideas for future stories.**

**Lots of hugs, dear readers,**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


	12. Chapter 12:In the end

**Chapter 12-In the end**

"Get up, Noah, this isn't a show!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You always have to ruin the fun, don't you?" Noah rolled his eyes, while standing up.

"Guys…" Gwen interrupted.

"Yes?" All four friends asked in unison.

"This will be a major conversation between me and Trent. I mean, it's going to decide our future together." Gwen explained.

"We know." Leshawna affirmed. "That's why we can't miss it."

"Leshawna, I think this should be private…Between me and Trent." Gwen continued.

"Okay, then let's let them talk in private." Bridgette said a bit disappointed.

But nobody moved. Gwen looked at her friends and after a minute or so, her look turned into a glare, so everybody got the message. Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah and Cody walked a few meters, while mumbling various things.

"And how will we know if they get back together?" Cody asked.

"Well, I'm sure they'll tell us." Bridgette replied.

"That's the least they can do, after not letting us participate in their conversation." Noah added.

"Why do you have to be so nosy? If they want to talk alone, let them talk alone, for Heaven's sake!" Leshawna said a bit irritated.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want to hear it. Because we both know you were looking forward to seeing a live soap opera." Noah replied on a spiky tone.

"Do you really want to eat sand, Mr. Know-it-all?!" Leshawna asked angrily.

"Stop it, guys!" Bridgette shouted. "This day isn't about conflicts; it's about two people deciding on a common future. It's about love, respect, trust and understanding. So, we shouldn't ruin the atmosphere by arguing. Maybe the Universe wants us to learn from even the smallest things and have a positive attitude towards…"

"I got the pair of binoculars from the lifeguard!" Cody shouted, while running towards his three pals, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Finally!" Leshawna exclaimed, while grabbing the binoculars.

Bridgette frowned, seeing that her speech had been interrupted.

"What are those for?" She asked.

"We're going to try to figure out what's going on between Gwen and Trent. I just hope nobody drowns right about now." Cody said scratching the back of his head.

"But we can't just violate somebody's privacy like this, it's just…" Bridgette said, not delighted by the situation, but couldn't continue complaining because Leshawna placed the binoculars in her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't exactly have a perfect sight, so it's up to you to describe everything you see." Leshawna replied.

"Is that _all_ you want me to do?" Bridgette asked sarcastically.

"Oh, she's using sarcasm now. It's getting even more interesting." Noah grinned.

"Come on, Bridgette, I didn't tell you to read their lips and narrate their conversation, we just want to know how the discussion is going. And you're good at telling how people feel." Leshawna explained.

"Fine." Bridgette sighed. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it."

Bridgette and the others were standing at a good distance from Gwen and Trent. The couple couldn't see them very clearly, but the four could see the two very well, through the binoculars. Bridgette lied on the sand, staring through the binoculars. She looked like a soldier who was spying the enemy camp. This similarity made Cody chuckle.

"What do you see?" Leshawna asked.

"They're talking." Bridgette replied.

"Wow, that's a shocker!" Noah said in his usual cynical way.

"Gwen seems upset and so does Trent. He is explaining something, Gwen is listening carefully. Now it's the other way around. Gwen is trying to convince him something. He just sighs and shakes his head. She is irritated right now and avoids eye contact. And now…Hey, that guy is throwing an empty bottle on the beach! Not cool, man!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Bridgette, concentrate!" Leshawna told her.

"It doesn't feel right to spy on them, Leshawna!" Bridgette said, putting away the binoculars.

"But we're not spying on them." Leshawna defended. "We're just…"

"Following their every move." Cody completed the sentence.

"More like their every emotion." Noah added.

"Either way, it's not right. We're just going to have to wait for them to come and tell us their decision. No more spying, no more sneaking." Bridgette said, while burying the binoculars in the sand.

"Oh, man, you scratched the lenses, how am I going to give those back now?" Cody wined.

"Alright, we'll wait." Leshawna sighed.

The four sat on the warm sand and waited to hear if there was going to be a future for Gwen and Trent's relationship or not.

"So we'll just sit here and admire global warming?" Noah interrupted the silence.

"Why don't we play a game?" Cody suggested.

"Why do I feel like I'm suddenly in a 'Saw' movie?" Noah asked.

"Why don't you just shut up for at least five minutes?" Leshawna asked irritated.

"Let me guess, you didn't drink your coffee this morning so you're cranky." Noah added.

Leshawna headed towards Noah, but Bridgette grabbed her arm. While she and Cody were trying to convince her not to murder Noah, Gwen and Trent were trying to reach a decision…

* * *

"So you're really sorry?" Gwen said, gazing at the light blue sky.

"Of course I am." Trent replied. "Look, we've been doing this for almost half an hour."

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you I'm sorry, you say you believe me, then we talk about what Heather did, then you ask me indirectly if I'm sorry and then I say 'Of course I am'. And this goes on." Trent said. "Gwen, our friends brought us here because they believe in our love. You've heard Bridgette! She's sure our relationship has a chance. So why aren't _we_ sure about it?"

"I don't know, it's just that…I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So then what's stopping us? Let's get married, Gwen!" Trent added, as a large smile appeared on his face, causing Gwen to smile as well.

"That was…surprisingly easy." Gwen chuckled. "I guess it wasn't too nice to let the others in suspense."

"We should go give them the good news." Trent said, grabbing Gwen's hand.

The couple started walking towards their friends, holding hands and smiling.

"You know, I think I'm going to adore the future, with you by my side." Trent said gazing in Gwen's eyes.

"You always knew how to make me feel special, Trent." Gwen said, before kissing her future husband. "I feel silly, though. We wasted so much time today, when we could have solved this 'problem' in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, it was pretty dumb to just have a conversation made out of repeated lines." Trent said with a chuckle.

"But I guess that's what makes us special. We're close even after we do dumb things."

"True, but don't forget our great chemistry." Trent added, as he playfully twirled a streak of Gwen's hair.

"How can I? It's the most…What the heck is going on here?!" She shouted, as she saw Leshawna holding Noah by his collar with one hand and holding a crab in the other one.

Leshawna turned around and stared at the couple for a few seconds. The others were speechless as well.

"It depends…What does it look like?" Leshawna asked, avoiding a direct answer.

"It looks like you want to kill Noah with a crab." Trent replied surprised by the scene.

"Technically, the true facts don't…" Leshawna began explaining, but stopped when she saw that Gwen and Trent were holding hands. "Wait, wait! Forget what _I_ did, what did _you two_ do?"

"Oh." Gwen murmured, her tone getting warmer. "We talked about it and decided to get married, just like we wanted to in the first place." She smiled, gently caressing Trent's hand.

Bridgette, Cody, Noah and Leshawna looked at each other, without saying a word and after a few seconds, they all expressed their joy by squealing, clapping and congratulating. And after lots of hugs, hand shakes and 'I'm so happy for you' exclamations, they all sat on the golden sand with large smiles on their faces.

"This is just great! I'm so glad we tricked you into coming here today." Bridgette interrupted the silence.

"I'm so happy that I'm not even bothered by the 'tricked' part." Gwen began laughing.

"We're all happy for you." Cody added.

"And to celebrate this memorable moment, I suggest a toast." Bridgette said, as she rose from the sand.

"With what, Bridgette?" Leshawna asked, surprised by Bridgette's idea.

"With champagne." She replied, as she pulled a bottle of champagne from the light blue beach bag she brought with her. "It might be a little warm, but I thought it would be perfect for a marriage proposal."

At the sight of the champagne bottle, everybody was delighted.

"You're great, Bridgette!" Trent complimented Bridgette, while Gwen hugged her.

"You four are the best friends two people like us can have." Gwen added.

"You deserve the best, you two!" Leshawna winked.

"It would have been awful if a viper like Heather would have managed to break you up." Cody said, as he rose from the sand as well.

"Argh, I should have at least hit that bitch!" Gwen snapped. "I can't believe she got away with all she did."

"Honey, calm down, don't forget about karma." Trent murmured, while patting Gwen on the shoulder.

"Now don't you ruin this day by thinking of Heather!" Leshawna said. "She'll get what she deserves, I'm sure. Now what's happening with that champagne, Bridge?"

"It's here. Now who wants to open it?" Bridgette asked happily.

"I'll do it!" Cody exclaimed very excited.

Cody rose and grabbed the bottle from Bridgette's hand. In a few seconds, the cork flew a few meters and drops of champagne wet the sand.

"Alright, all we need now are some glasses and we'll have ourselves a great toast. Where are the glasses, Bridge?" He asked, turning towards Bridgette.

But instead of replying, Bridgette thought for a moment, her smile disappearing.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" She said on a very upset tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, Heather was reading a Vogue magazine, while waiting for security check. She was proud of herself for what she did to Gwen and promised to reward herself with a massage in Miami. She looked at her silver watch and put the magazine away. She grabbed her white Prada purse and headed towards the security check.

Heather took a few steps and suddenly, a very tall and not so thin African-American man collided with her, causing her to lose balance.

"Hey!" She shouted trying to regain her balance.

"Sorry, lady." He replied, seeming not too affected by this incident.

The man continued his way, while Heather straightened her clothes and checked the purse. To her surprise, she saw that her purse was open.

"_Strange, I thought I closed it. Good thing I noticed."_ She thought.

When she reached the point where the security check was taking place, she smiled and politely greeted the security guards.

"Is this your carry-on baggage, miss?" A guard asked.

"Yes, and please be careful, it's Prada." Heather instructed.

"We're just going to scan it."

"Oh, go on, I have nothing to hide." She said with a chuckle.

The guard put the bag through the X-ray machine and looked on the screen. But on it, he saw something suspicious.

"Excuse me, miss, but we'll have to look into your baggage." He told Heather, who gave them a confused look.

"Why would you want to look into my belongings?"

"It's a simple procedure, to make sure you do not carry dangerous or illegal objects with you." The guard explained as he unzipped her purse.

"Fine, but I assure you. You won't find anything which might…"

But before Heather could finish the sentence, the guard pulled out of her purse a small transparent bag which contained some white powder.

"What is _that_?!" Heather asked shocked.

The security guard opened the small bag, touched the powder with his pinky and tasted it.

"Hey, Bob!" The security guard shouted. "Code 321. I found some heroin!"

"WHAT?!" Heather snapped. "Heroin?! That's not mine! I don't take drugs!"

Quickly, two security guards came and grabbed Heather's arms.

"You're coming with us, miss!" They said on a cold tone.

"No! I don't carry drugs! That's not mine! Somebody put it there! It's my bag, but that's not…" Heather desperately tried to prove her innocence. "I WANT MY LAWYER!" She yelled, causing everybody from the airport to turn and stare at her.

The man who ran into Heather earlier began laughing and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Leshawna? I did that favor you asked; now don't forget to buy me some ice cream. Sure, cousin, I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Yeah, karma's a bitch, especially when somebody messes with your friends, girl!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

I finally managed to finish this story. It might not have been the best GxT story ever written, but I like it. The ending was a little harsh for Heather, but I thought it was a good payback for what she did. But don't worry, Heather fans, I plan on writing a Heather-centric story soon.**

**Once again, I want to thank all the readers who ****reviewed this story. Without your support, I might have never finished it.**

**In the near future, I plan to update my other stories as well, but it still might take a while, since I'm so busy with my schoolwork. Anyway, I'm happy that I finished my first story and I hope you're all happy with the ending. **

**Oh, and I also accept suggestions and ideas for future stories. So, if you have a good idea, please share it and who knows? Maybe I'll turn it into a story.**

**Thank you once again for being such kind readers!**

**Lots of hugs!**

**-PurpleFunkytown-**


End file.
